duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Alexceltare2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Duel Masters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yami Michael page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 12:00, 8 April 2010 Emporer Gods The pictures do look a lot nicer with the clarity, but theres a slight problem now. Im fine with them being uploaded, but the pages you uploaded them to are not the correct sets. Stuff like the promo versions would have their own picture page (generally something like dm-number-y?) and not the dmc-55 ones I had already. I can put the pictures back to what they were, but hen you have to upload the gods again to their own different pages by whatever numbers/letters are on the card. Otherwise when I do galleries to compare the artworks from different sets, they would all be the same. Yami_Michael 14:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ** And sadly after checking, a lot of the other images like Heavens Gate are a problem as well. Look at terror pit and then its gallery to see why I need each printing of the card to have different numbering. Yami_Michael 14:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) please Please, less promo cards, I cant track them down, even with the pictures added. I keep getting things like s8/s10/y8, and then cant track down whats its from. It might be bolshack NEX, and s1 would fit for its usual set of dm-32...but why the s10 on the card? no clue? Is the card on the promo list? No. Is it from the dm-32+1d or even dm-32+1s set? not sure. Please just upload the card pictures if they have an easy 10/110 set numbering for example. All this freaking ??/??/?? doesnt make any sense yet, however if you know what sets that supposed to be, I can keep the pictures. Otherwise I have to go back and revert them with crappy quality images again, and would rather not. Yami_Michael 13:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *OK, ill fix it. card pages Dont need a color = whatever, or a name = whatever line. It does that automatically, based on the civilization, and the name of the page. Yami_Michael 13:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Not quite done Also, in regards to the latest sets of pictures for the wiki, I did some asking around why some cards have such weird numbering after dm-19 or so. This is what I got as a response. "The Y8 (or whatever the year number is) has been on all the cards in a set since DM-19". So basically, we look at a image you added recently. Bolshack NEX, when the card uploaded, it can be done like this. The card will still be numbered as it would be in the card list of the set. Since the bolshack next belongs in DM-32, and is S8 in the set (Evolution Saga being the list, the card would be numbered as dm32-s8.jpg. As long as they are still numbered properly by set, there is less confusion for galleries. Please try and follow that numbering system in the future, moving all the pages and looking up the cards on ccgdb to find the sets that they are from is just a real pain. Yami_Michael 13:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) pictures If you really want to upload new versions of pictures, fix the ones in DM-12, a lot of them are really terrible quality besides a few I have fixed already. Just use the ccgdb images, and it will be easy. At some point the english cards will need the proper card naming, but for now, them keeping the english name is OK. For the OCG cards that can change names based on translation, they are not. Yami_Michael 13:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Card number Still seem to be having this problem. I really want/need the cards to be uploaded with the setnumbers. rather then Dobolzark, it should be dmc40-5, or whatever the number is. Otherwise it screws up my plan for set galleries I want to do. *Sorry, but i see that you made a mistake with dolbozak's numbering. The right numbering from heavy death metal is 3/14. ** dmc40-5 was just an example, dolbolzak was already labelled as dmc40-3 on his page. Set Galleries Heres something I was planning for a long time, and the main reason I was so uptight with card numbering. While theres still a few things I want to do to how the page is laid out, this is the general idea on what I was wanting. DM-13 Eternal Phoenix Gallery (OCG) and McDonalds Kids Meal Promotional Gallery. Tell me if you have any ideas, the dm-13 gallery will get the card numbers added to the slideshow like the mcdonalds slideshow later on. Yami_Michael 15:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *The idea is not bad and is really interesting but try to make the picture from the slideshow 100% showable(too see the hole card including the set number). Another thing is that we must continue to extend the number of cards/articles from the database, so far we have only few sets left. ** You mean make the slideshow a bit bigger? Thats really easy to do, just a simple number change. Like I said, its really only a test till I get it how I like it. Its easily made bigger by me changing the number on the page, so ill try it out. If the name of the card is clicked, it does take them to the actual card page for bigger images, but I can do that as well. For some of the cards though, if they are smaller, then they just wont increase, which is why we have the card info. Yeah, I really need to work on DM20-35. Recently ive been distracted by the psychic creatures you had shown me on dm-35. Since then, ive been busy translating them all myself for the last week or 2. *** A bunch of the discussion is http://duelzone.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=7420, but I also made http://duelmastersdojo.blogspot.com/ for all the cards themselves. All the cards on that page are from dm-36, and even the promos should be. Yami_Michael 01:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Courtney & Elixia Art Could you please tell me where you found that image in the Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie/Gallery and who it was done by? I'd appreciate it. Link it here, if you can. Also, make sure you put the artist in it's caption in the gallery. Thanks. Blackworm Bloodworm 21:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I actually found it on an artist blog/gallery(i think it was ittoku's gallery) but now i can't find it, probably the site is gone. Anyway, if you want to make some research of your one, you can copy-paste the japanese names of some cards on google images and you will surely find the original artwork.